HPCR18
The Academy Games! Flora vs Saku! (アカデミーゲーム！フローラ対佐久！''Akademī gēmu! Furōra tai Saku!) is the eighteenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 67th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Academy Games, which occur once a year. Plot Hashimoto Minori, Flora Academy's headmistress, announces that the year is over and it's time for the Academy Games to take place! The Cures train together and are excited for the big day. When it is here, everyone has a lot of fun, including Yuri, who is new to the Academy Games. However, Hotaru arrives and summons a Desertrian! Can the Cures save the Academy Games and everyone's happiness? Synopsis The students of Flora Academy have gathered in the hall, where the headmistress, Hashimoto Minori, walks onto the stage. She announces that it's the time of the year again when the Academy Games are taking place! Everyone cheers, and Minori also says that this event is the only time when Flora Academy can see people from Saku Academy. Hanae whispers that she and Hinata see people from Saku Academy practically all the time. Hinata asks if they can all train together, and Hanae nods eagerly. After the school day is over, Hanae and Hinata meet up with Ayano, Rina and Yuri, and Ayano said that Satoshi had announced that the Academy Games were taking place. Hinata said that their headmistress also announced that, and the Cures became excited for the day. Yuri, however, asked what the Academy Games were, and Rina said that it was a huge event where Flora and Saku Academies come together to play all sorts of sports. Yuri said that sounded fun. Hinata added that every student had to participate in at least one sport, and Hanae said that she was doing track-and-field. Rina said that she wants to do archery, and Hinata said that she wanted to do it as well. Ayano said that she'll participate in swimming again, and Yuri wanted to do that as well. The Cures agreed to meet up with each other the next day so that they can train together. The next day, Hanae accidentally overslept, and got changed into her tracksuit, and ran off to where she was going to meet up with the Cures. They were waiting for her, and they said that she was late. Hanae apologised, and Ayano said that they can all do track-and-field last, much to Hanae's disappointment. They went to the swimming centre, where Ayano and Yuri were about to train. They began their "race", and it was a tie! After an hour of swimming, the Cures went to the archery centre, where Hinata and Rina were about to train. They grabbed bows and arrows, and both instantly hit a bulls-eye! After another hour of practicing archery, they finally went to the track, and Hanae wanted everyone to run. They all did so, and Hanae obviously beat them all (she was, thankfully, modest)! After a whole week of training, it was finally the big day! Archery were first up. Everyone gathered as they watched some students try to win the archery game. Eventually, the archery teams were announced. In the Saku Academy team, it was Fujioka Hitomi, Himura Akane, Rina and Tanaka Manami. In the Flora Academy team, it was Hinata, Inoue Kaori, Koizumi Hana and Chinen Akemi. Eventually, the winning team was decided: it was Flora Academy! Hanae, Ayano and Yuri congratulated the girls. After archery, it was swimming. Hanae, Hinata and Rina wished Ayano and Yuri luck, and once the signal was sounded, and they were off. After a lot of races, it was time for the relay. In the Flora Academy team, it was Hoshimura Misaki, Yoshida Ran, Tsukino Naomi and Hanayama Sakura. In the Saku Academy team, it was Ayano, Yuri, Nakahara Yukio and Hino Yuuki. The winning team was decided after the relay: it was Saku Academy! The Cures congratulated each other. The next games were long-jump, volleyball, basketball, soccer and tennis. Finally, it was track-and-field. Hanae was paired with the friends Hisakawa Asuka, Kagome Eri and Mizushima Shinju. The four girls trained together, but they soon met their Saku Academy opponents: Nishimura Amaya; Oshiro Ami; Yamamoto Kenta; and Tachibana Hiro. They all seemed to be very kind, but after Ami, Kenta and Hiro walked away, Amaya started insulting the four girls! She said that Flora Academy isn't a good school to go to, and she started insulting their school and headmistress. Hanae looked like she wanted to punch Amaya, but Asuka held her back. It was finally time for the race, and the runners were off as soon as they heard the signal. In the last lap, it was Hanae versus Amaya, and it looked like it was going to be a tie. However, Hanae managed to gain a burst of speed and won the race! Amaya was furious, but suddenly, Hotaru appeared, which surprised everyone. Hotaru looked at Amaya's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with one of the batons, and it turned into a Desertrian. Cologne grabbed the crystal sphere which had Amaya encased inside of it. He tells the Cures to transform, and after running to a hiding spot, they did so. They began fighting the Desertrian, and worked hard together. Cure Rose said that the Academy Games were not about winning, but instead, the event was to make everyone happy. The Cures eventually weakened the Desertrian, and so the Cures (minus Cure Moonlight) performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Amaya, who was unconscious. Hotaru disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Amaya woke up and realised that Pretty Cure had saved her. She looked at Hanae and apologised for being a sore loser and for insulting her school. But she then asked why Hanae seemed to accept her as a friend. Hanae said that friendship was love to her, and she said her catchphrase. Amaya smiled, and accepted losing. After the Academy Games ended, the winning school was announced: it was Flora Academy! All of the Flora Academy cheered, but Hanae ran up to Minori and whispered something in her ear. Minori then announced that a few students believed that Flora Academy and Saku Academy were supporting each other, and so, a student (who she wasn't going to name, but it was obvious who the student was) requested that instead of the Academy Games being a competitive competition, it would become a competition where everyone would win. Everyone cheered, and Amaya looked at Hanae, and whispered, "thank you". Major Events * It is revealed that both Flora and Saku Academies have a tradition: the Academy Games. * More students from both schools appear. * The eighteenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hashimoto Minori * Fujimoto Satoshi * Fujioka Hitomi * Himura Akane * Tanaka Manami * Inoue Kaori * Koizumi Hana * Chinen Akemi * Hoshimura Misaki * Yoshida Ran * Tsukino Naomi * Hanayama Sakura * Nakahara Yukio * Hino Yuuki * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju * Nishimura Amaya * Oshiro Ami * Yamamoto Kenta * Tachibana Hiro Trivia Gallery chihayafuru-6-3.png|The Saku Academy archery team Swimming_Pool.jpg|Everyone gathers for the swimming races Track_Field.jpg|Everyone gathers for the track-and-field races Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures